ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brownlee
Tyler Brownlee (born March 11, 1990) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE Legacy™, working on it's ECW brand under the ring name Brownlee. Early Life ' Brownlee grew up in Anoka, Minnesota, where he was a varsity Swimmer and tennis player alongside his friend and fellow WWE superstar Leon Lonewolf. He was also a backyard wrestler. When Lonewolf was on the streets, Brownlee's family took him in. They became close friends ever since. '''WWE Legacy™ (2009-present) ' 'Smackdown ' Brownlee signed a contract to WWE in Mid-January, 2009 for the Smackdown brand. He debut on the re-inaugrural episode of Velocity wearing street clothes with an gimmick that shows him exploiting random phrases while talking back to Santino Marella and his opponent, Ryan Braddock. Braddock defeated Brownlee fairly quickly that same night, not even putting up a fight. Brownlee aired on television two more times after that: the February 13 edition of Smackdown, where he lost to Shelton Benjamin, and an episode of Raw, where he competed to qualify for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match before being eliminated by Lawrence Davidson. After that, Brownlee was removed from television for several months 'ECW ' Brownlee was drafted to ECW following the Supplemental Draft. He made his Debut as a Face on the ECW Brand, almost immediately entering into a feud with then-ECW Champion Jack Swagger. Brownlee continued his weird, outgoing persona, telling Swagger that he may not be the most serious person on the Roster but he could definitely make an impact. In the Main Event Non-Title Match of ECW, Brownlee defeated Jack Swagger thanks to outside interference from then-Number One Contender, Christian. The next week, Christian faced Jack Swagger with the ECW Championship on the line. Brownlee promised Christian would leave as Champion, and made sure that happened by distracting Swagger, allowing Christian to hit the Killswitch and earn the victory. On May 7, 2009 at Extreme Rules, Shelton Benjamin defended the ECW Championship against Tommy Dreamer in a Match that would see Dreamer retire, should he lose. While Dreamer had the Match won, Brownlee came down to the ring. The assumption being that Brownlee was going to aid Dreamer, a man he had much respect for, that turned out not to be the case as he hit Dreamer with the ECW Championship, allowing Shelton Benjamin to pin him and win the Match, turning him Heel in the process. The next night on ECW, Brownlee announced that he saw Shelton Benjamin as a great athlete, and someone he wanted to be like. For the next couple of months, Brownlee and Shelton Benjamin worked as a unit, with Hunter Steel eventually joining in on the action as well. Brownlee has had 2 ECW title opportunities. On the August 4, 2009 edition of ECW, Brownlee competed in a Fatal-Four-Way Match with Billy Kidman, Christian, and Hunter Steel. The winner of the Match would go on to Summerslam to face Shelton Benjamin in a Match of their choosing for the ECW Championship. Christian won the Match after hitting the Killswitch on Brownlee. Brownlee has also competed in a Beat the Clock challenge against Tyson Tomko, where if Brownlee or Tomko won with a time faster than Billy Kidman (10:20), he would face Shelton Benjamin at Night of Champions. Tomko had the match won, but Benjamin assaulted Tomko, allowing the clock to run out. '''Quest for the Unified Tag Team Championships Over the next couple of months, Brownlee wrestled a couple of times in Tag Team action, usually with Hunter Steel, but not often. He picked up his first Singles Victory in months with a pinfall victory over Tyson Tomko. A couple of weeks later, on WWE Superstars, Chris West, who is one-half of the Unified Tag Team Champions, picked up a pinfall victory over Lyle Nosse`. When Chris West and his partner Batista were celebrating after the Match, Brownlee and Hunter Steel attacked them from behind, laying both of them out. The following night on Smackdown, after Batista defeated Kenny Dykstra, Brownlee and Hunter Steel attacked Batista and Chris West again. Four days later on ECW, Batista and Chris West called Brownlee and Hunter Steel out, wanting to get some retribution. Brownlee and Hunter Steel walked down to the ring slowly, allowing Leon Lonewolf to make his ECW Debut and attack the Unified Tag Team Champions from behind. The same night, it was announced that Batista and Chris West would defend the Unified Tag Team Championships against Brownlee, Hunter Steel, and Leon Lonewolf in a three-on-two Handicap Match, where if Brownlee's team won, the Freebird Rule would be put into effect.' ' Personal Life Brownlee currently resides in Langsang, Michigan. He currently has a girlfriend named Monique who is taking care of the house. Brownlee would visit home once in a while, usually when he has time off or when he is recovering from injury. He is a Hard-core Otaku (Anime/Manga fan) and is known to Cosplay as several anime characters. In a High School Anime/Gaming Club, Brownlee won a $100 gift card for best cosplay, dressed as Itachi Uchiha, beating his friend Leon Lonewolf, who cosplayed as Squall Leonhart. Brownlee is planning on taking time off to go back to Minnesota and go to the Anime Detour convention in Bloomington on April 23-25. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Leg Swing DDT *Powerbomb Signature Moves *Hip Toss *Leg Drop *Elbow Drop *Reverse Chinlock *DDT *Chop Block *Reverse Elbow *Shining Wizard Themes *The Night - Disturbed (Smackdown) *From the Ashes of Sin - EndeverafteR (ECW)